


The Best Idea

by angelus2hot



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Some ideas are good and then others are even better.





	The Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Best Idea  
>  **Fandom:** Dark Matter  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Three/Two  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 172  
>  **Summary:** Some ideas are good and then others are even better.  
>  **A/N:** written for mandralyne for fandom_stocking

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” She muttered beneath her breath as she watched Three get undressed.

He paused, his fingers on his zipper. “What’s not a good idea?” He wanted her and he’d felt sure she wanted him too but if he had read her wrong. “Don’t you want...”

Two’s eyes widened. He’d misunderstood. She’d only meant being in his room somehow it made it more real, more like they were an actual couple with feelings and... “Of course I want this. I want you. It’s just that I...”

Three sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped her face in his hand. “Then, nothing’s changed.” He leaned over and nibbled at her bottom lip, his breath caressed her lips as he whispered, “Besides I think this is a great idea, don’t you?”

She smiled. With a sigh of surrender Two nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. This was the best idea in the history of ideas.


End file.
